Stained Lily
by Vampire-Kitty723
Summary: Mariah is out with her friends when a man walks by, being beaten almost to death. Mariah feels something, but what?


**A/N: this is a fanfiction that I had thought up of during church last Sunday. I really hope that you enjoy it.**

Stained Lily

Little children laughed and ran through the normally crowded streets, a few waving sticks in the air; they were laughing and giggling. One girl, a child of about eleven, smiled as her younger brothers ran to catch up with the rest of the group. "Mariah! Wait!" called the oldest, Osahar. Osaze panted heavily, his curly dark hair drenched with sweat. Mariah turned to her best friends, who had stopped with her, and giggled. "They are slow" Manu said. "They're only nine and six" Akila defended her cousins. Both Aziza and Kamilah nodded and Re said, "Yeah". Shukura growled, "If they can't keep up, then they should stay at home" Mariah glared at the girl. "Please be patient with them" she pleaded as her brothers caught up. "Okay, Kamuzu, what is it that you are taking us to?" Shukura pressed. The oldest boy smiled down at his friends, dark brown eyes glinting. "Have you heard your parents talking about this prophet who is claiming to be God's Son?" he asked. The others nodded excitedly. "My father said that he is nothing but a liar and a fool" Akila hissed. Mariah's eyes darkened. Her parents believed in Jesus. They believed that is was actually the Son of God. Both of her little brothers looked as if they were about to say something. Mariah silenced them with a shake of her head, her long curls bouncing. "Well, my father said that he is being crucified today. We're gonna go watch!" he said. All of the children yelled and smiled. All of them except Mariah, Osahar, and Osaze. They looked at the ground. The others raced off to join the crowds.

Osahar looked up at his sister. "Mariah…isn't he the Son of God?" he asked quietly. Sadly, she nodded. "You two go back home. I'll be there in a few minutes." she whispered. They nodded and turned to go. Osaze stopped and looked back at Mariah. "Here, sister" he said, handing her a white lily. She smiled, taking the flower. "Go on, Osahar won't wait for too long." she said as Osaze ran off. She looked at the lily in her hands; she could smell the sweet fragrance. Slowly, her head turned and looked to where her friends had gone. She sighed and followed, the lily held softly in her hand. When she got there, almost everyone in the city was watching a man carry a large, wooden cross. He had a crown of thorns wrapped around his forehead, and blood was dripping with sweat into his eyes.

Everyone was yelling at him, spitting of the dirt that he walked on. Mariah saw one of her friends dart out and slap the man's face. Mariah gasped, "No!" But no one heard her. As Jesus neared her, she felt emotion race through her. Suddenly she burst out from the crowds and walked right into the middle of the path. Her dark eyes were filled with rage. As He drew closer, she shouted at the top of her lungs. "_Why won't you fight back! Defend yourself! CALL DOWN YOUR ANGELS TO SAVE YOU!"_ He stopped and looked up at her. His eyes were filled with love, forgiveness, and sorrow. Suddenly, Mariah started crying. She ran to him, hugging his slender waist. "Jesus, I'm sorry. Please forgive me" she begged him quietly.

One arm embraced her and she heard him say,_ "You are forgiven. All of your sins have been taken."_ She looked up at him and smiled tearfully. _"What is your name?"_ He asked. "Mariah. It means 'God is my teacher'." Jesus nodded. _"And you let him teach you. Let the Father guide you through your life"_ she kissed his hand and handed him the white lily. "I love you, Jesus" she said as a guard knocked her aside. She followed behind as Jesus continued to carry his own cross. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks, leaving clear trails in the dust.

She saw Him stumble, the cross falling onto Him. She gasped again as people continued to beat His body, letting His blood soak through His clothes. A guard started yelling at a man, demanding that he carry the cross for Jesus. As He stood, Mariah could see no patch of unbloodied skin on Him. They walked for what seemed like hours, though it must have felt longer to Jesus, for every time He moved, Mariah could see Him strain. But He never gave up. She continued to follow her Savior. A woman tried to hand Jesus a small cup of water, but one of the guards kicked it out of her hands. "No!" screamed the man who was carrying the cross. "Stop this abuse! If you don't stop, then I won't carry this another step! I don't care what you do to me!" he yelled. Mariah felt pride in the man's bravery. As she passed by, the woman who tried to help stood there, silent tears pouring down her face.

Finally they stopped, and Mariah watched as Jesus fell. They set the cross down beside Him, rolling the battered Savior onto the symbol. Guards held Him down as one raised a large hammer, preparing to drive a stake into Jesus' hands and feet. Mariah screamed when she heard the thud. She was shaking, her tears flowing more than ever. As they sank the cross into the ground, Jesus hanging from it, the crowds rushed forward. Mariah saw many faces; a few were crying with her. One guard took a spear and rammed it into His ribs. Blood splattered the crowd below.

It only made them roar in excitement. Mariah began to pray. _"Dear God, please let this stop! Please let this torture end!"_ The sky grew dark suddenly, and the earth began to tremble. Lightening flashed in the sky. Jesus looked up to Heaven and called out to His Father. As He died, the lily that Mariah had given Him fell from His hands. It was stained red with His blood.

**A/N: these names are actual Egyptian names. Here are their meanings:**

**AKILA: "intelligent"**

**AZIZA: "precious"**

**KAMILAH: "perfection"**

**SHUKURA: "grateful"**

**AMUNET: "mythical goddess of mystery"**

**MARIAH: form of Moriah/ "God is my teacher"**

**KAMUZU: "medical"**

**MANU: "born second"**

**RE: "midday sun"**

**OSAHAR: "God hears me"**

**OSAZE: "loved by God"**

**Akila, Aziza, Kamilah, Shukura, Amunet, and Mariah are all girls. Kamuzu, Manu, Re, Osahar, and Osaze are all boys.**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. We're covering the death of Jesus in church and I wanted to show his crucifying from a little girl's POV.**


End file.
